


hot like lava

by glittering_git



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Geralt, Fluff, Himbo Geralt, Jaskier loves his silly demon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: When an out-of-this world hot demon agrees to go on a date with Jaskier, he’s not expecting him to show up without a shirt. But he’s definitely not complaining.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	hot like lava

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post on tumblr](https://21chrysanthemums.tumblr.com/post/616335468746964992/howtofuckamonster). This is my first silly dabble into The Witcher fandom. Hope you enjoy!

Jaskier couldn’t believe that Destiny had worked in his favour, for once. 

He’d passed the demon on his way to rehearsal and it was lust at first sight. Tall and broad-shouldered, with golden cat-slitted eyes, he at first appeared like any other demon. But it was his long and flowing white hair that set him apart, and immediately captured Jaskier’s attention. 

“Hey there, handsome,” he’d called. 

“Hm,” was the demon’s only response. 

“Not such a talkative one, it seems,” Jaskier pointed out. “That’s perfectly fine; I can talk enough for the both of us.” 

The demon was silent. 

“Well, how’d you like to do me the honour of going on a date sometime?” he asked, not really expecting a yes. Although he was quite a charming bard, some individuals tended to find him a bit annoying. 

So he was quite taken aback when the demon nodded yes. 

“Oh, um that’s great. Are you free this evening?” 

Another nod. 

“There’s this pub just down the road that I quite enjoy. Let’s meet there around eight?”

The demon had nodded once more and Jaskier had strode on his merry way. 

It was now a bit before eight, and Jaskier was sitting at a table in the back of the room. He had a view of the whole bar and was sipping lightly on his ale, so it shouldn’t have surprised anyone when he spit his drink out when the demon walked in. 

Who could blame him? The demon was hot like lava. His long white hair was pulled back from his face, highlighting his sharp cheekbones. It fell past his very broad shoulders and ended just above his well-defined pectorals, which Jaskier felt was just unfair. 

When Jaskier had seen him earlier, he hadn’t been wearing a shirt, but it’d made sense because it was hot and they’d been outside. Now, in a crowded bar, it was much less normal. Not that Jaskier was complaining. 

“Hey, over here,” he called. 

The demon looked up and acknowledged him with a slight head nod, and Jaskier gave him his most winning smile. 

“So glad you could make it.” 

“Hm.” 

“I realize that I never had a chance to get your name. I’ve been calling you ‘hot demon’ in my mind.” 

“Geralt.” 

Geralt, Geralt, Geralt. What a fitting name for such a magnificent individual. “So Geralt, not that I’m complaining, but why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” 

Even though his facial expressions did not change much, Jaskier could tell the Geralt was sheepish. 

“Sorry,” he said. “But these horns,” he held up a hand indicating the 10 centimtre horns that rose out of his head, “They make it impossible to put a shirt on.” 

Had he never heard of a button-up? But who was Jaskier to tell this beautiful demon about button-ups and deprive himself of the view. 

“It’s not a problem at all, see,” Jaskier said, standing up and removing his own shirt. 

_Melitele's tits, I think I’m in love._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are ♥
> 
> I love making new friends on [Tumblr](http://glittering-git.tumblr.com/) and [Dreamwidth!](https://glittering-git.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
